Forever Itex
by Sami Nyckole
Summary: The flock goes to South America and discover that Itex is more than they think. Itex captures them and wont leave them alone so they are back on the run. Major Fax and Niggy. R&R please! The book is way better than the title and summary! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**MAXPOV**

The wind whistled past my ear as the flock and I flew over Mexico.

"Hey Maxie," Fang came up from behind me and whispered seductivly in my ear.

I laughed and pushed him away as I divebombed down towards the earth and the next thing i know is i look up to see 6 little figures not far behind. I stopped meters away from the ground to let them catch up.

"I'm hungry!" Total whined.

"ME TOO!" yelled Nudge and Angel.

"Fine," I said giving in, "We will go get something to eat."

We walked into a restuarant that smelled and looked horrible. As we sat down and looked through the menu's Angel pushed into my mind and said _Max there are 3 guys in all black watching us. _I glanced over my shoulder to find 3 unnatuarly large guys in dark shades staring right at us.

_Tell the others _I thought and in seconds Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy glanced around wide eyed while Fang just stared at me with those big brown

eyes and nodded.

"Damn," Iggy said under his breath realizing he cant see. "Where are they?What do they look like?"

"To the left, very large, three of them, i think they are-" Gazzy replied

"Erasers," I finished Gazzy's sentence and sighed. "Listen to me. If we get split up fly to the cliffs we passed on the way here. Got it?"

Everyone nodded_. _

_Now let the games begin! _

We all stood up and rushed to the doors and we swiftly took flight. We were meters above ground when the erasers came out with guns.

"Retreat they have guns!" I yelled flying into the sky.

_Psssssssttttt..._ a bullet went past my ear skimming my cheek when a blood curtling scream broke through my thoughts. I turned around to see Nudge plummeting to the ground.

"Nudge!" I screamed flying down to catch her. _Angel get everyone to the cliffs I will get Nugde. _

_Ok _she replied _but please stay safe. _

_I will sweetie dont worry._

* * *

**Oh, the suspense!!!!! Keep reading to find out what happened to Nugde! R&R!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**NugdePOV.**

As I hit the ground a loud crack came from my shoulder and I whimpered. I was shot I knew i was shot but my whole body was in shock and i didn't know what to do. The erasers laughed at my pain filled whimpers and stuffed me in a scratchy twine sack.

_Max please come back for me._

**MAXPOV**

I flew downwards as fast as I could but I was to late. They had taken her. They had taken Nugde. I let myself fall to the ground as tears dripped down my cheeks. I crumpled into a ball as rage and anger pulsed through me.

_I will find you Nugde, please stay strong, I wont let them hurt you._

Hours passed and i just sat there staring at the stars as my mind overflowed with thoughts.

_Where did they come from? Is Nugde hurt badly?Will I find her in time? Hell yes I will! Stupid thoughts. _

I got up and flew towards the cliffs, The chilly night air stung against my skin. As I approched the cliff the flock could see Nugde was gone. Angel began crying and Gazzy brought her into a cave as Iggy followed them. I landed slowly and burst into tears. Fang came up to me and I buried my face into his chest. "She is gone, they took her." I cried.

"She will be alright, we will find her." Fang pulled me away, looked me straight in the eye and said reassuringly "Don't worry Max."

"It will be alright."

He guided me into a cave where everyone was lying down in. I layed down and said "Fang, I love you." And he just stared at me with a warm smile until I was asleep.

_I was standing in a surgery room and saw Nugde she was screaming and crying my name as the erasers cut her open. I screamed and tried to run to her but i couldnt move._

_"_Nugde NOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed thrashing my arms and legs. The next thing I knew i was being held down. "Let go of me!!!" I screamed struggling to break free.

"MAX!" a deep voice said. " Max your safe snap out of it!"

I opened my eyes to find Fang above me.

"Are you ok?" he asked being very caring.

"Yea it was just a bad dream." I exclaimed but i couldn't help blushing.

He helped me up and I glanced around the cave at Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy. I then put on a slight smile and said "Who's ready to find Nugde?"

**NugdePOV**

I yelped with pain when I was thrown into a small dog crate.

I could tell my left arm was broken from when I fell and I was shot in my right wing.

_Max where are you? _I thought as I slided into a back corner of the cage and wrapped my blood stained wings around my fragile body.

My wing was still oozing blood and my broken arm was horribly deformed.

I heard footsteps come close to my crate so I huddled into a ball.

_They were gonna test on me. _

A young woman whitecoat appeared at the cage door and opened it.

"Come here baby, I just want to take some tests. It wont hurt a bit." she said sweetly.

I shook my head and mentally closed the cage door on her hand.

"Shit!" the whitecoat yelled "You little monster!"

I couldnt help but giggle when the whitecoat went to get help. Then all of a sudden someone unlocked the cage and yanked me out by my broken arm. I yelped in pain as the eraser dropped me to the hard tile floor.

I scrambled to get away when 3 more whitecoats came and held me down. I screamed as they injected me with some white milky stuff then within 2 minutes i couldnt move, all I could do was see and hear.

The whitecoats picked me up and layed me out on a stretcher. My limp body was then strapped down and brought to a testing room.

_Max please come and save me!_

* * *

**Poor Nudge!!!! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAXPOV**

We flew to the restuarant where we were when Nugde was taken and saw no sign of danger.

"They have taken her to Itex head base." I said holding back tears. Fang could tell I was sad and scared.

Fang flew up to me and scooped me up bridal style. I beamed at him, and he gave me a warm smile.

When we landed we began to follow thier tire trakes through the deserted part of Mexico.

"Max!" Angel gasped falling to the ground.

"Angel what happened?" I said rushing to her limp body.

_Psssssssstttt. _"Damn it!" I said as a tranquilizer dart hit my neck.

"Fang..." I gasped glancing at the rest of the flock. They had all been shot.

A large black truck drove up and 5 erasers jumped out.

"Now look what we got here." chuckled one of them as he kicked my gut.

I let out a whimper.

"Nugde." I said slowly drifting into darkness.

"Oh that chick." the biggest one said. "You will be with her soon. Don't worry!" he said as he threw all of us into the trunk.

**NugdePOV**

They took my blood multiple times and kept drugging me with that milky stuff. They casted my arm and bandaged my wing but even though I couldn't move I could still feel the surging pain.

I looked around trying not to focus on the pain and I saw the young woman whitecoat rush in and whisper to the doctor "The other experiments have been captured and will be here soon."

_They had the flock! Dang it!_

The whitecoat turned to me and said "We are done... For now." and he wheeled me into what looked like a hospital room. I cringed at the thought.

After about 30 minutes of pure boredom I could move again... to bad I was stuck in the stupid chains.

Soon they wheeled 5 more stretchers in and I knew who was on them.

"Guys its me! Nudge! wake up!" I said weakly as the doctors left the room.

They groaned "Hey, what have they done to you?"

"Tests, so many tests!" I said as I burst into tears.

"Nugde, please dont cry we will get out of here dont worry." Max said but i could hear the doubt in her voice.

Itex was back, and they wont go without a fight.

* * *

**K so how do you viewers like it so far? **

**Review please and tell me if you like it!!!!!! **

**I will update soon but my computor is having issues soooo if i dont update thats y! **

**But dont worry i will find a way to write the 4th chapter! R&R!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAXPOV**

The flock and I layed on our hospital beds for hours, watching each other as we slept. I couldn't help but feel as if it was all my fault.

I looked at Nugde's fragile body and shivered. Her olive skin was purple and blue from bruises, her sparkly eyes were now filled with fear.

I met with her gaze and gave her the best smile I could. "We will be alright, I won't let them hurt you." I said calmly till she drifted off to sleep. Then as her fragile began to calm down the door flung open.

"What the hell!" I yelled at the whitecoats, "Can't you see she is trying to sleep!"

Nugde shot up and put her fiercest face on. Angel and Fang did the same.

The whitecoats filled in and stood at one end of the room.

"Hello Experiments," said a tall male whitecoat.

"And yes, we have come for you."

They wheeled us into a holding area and shoved us into hard metal crates. _Angel are you ok?_

She replied a weak yes.

My flock was in danger, and it was all because of me.

**FangPOV**

"Max?"

"Max, are you ok?" I asked her.

"No this is all my fault!" she screamed at me as she began sobbing.

"NO TALKING!" yelled an eraser as they ripped Max out of the cage.

"Get the hell off of her!" I said in a steel voice.

I heard Angel begin to cry as the eraser threw Max across the room.

I shook my cage door as hard as i could but I couldn't break the lock.

I heard Max's whimper as she hit the ground.

"NOOO!" I yelled as the eraser punched her beautiful face.

I heard her gasping for air as her limp body was thrown back into the cage.

I gazed at her crate and knew she needed help.

"Angel do what you need to do!" i screamed as in ten seconds the guy was out cold. _Angel I didnt tell you to kill him!_

_I know _she answered sweetly _but he hurt Max!_

She was right knowone hurts my Max.

Nugde mentally slammed and locked the storage door so no one could come in.

I gave the cage door one more hard kick and broke the door loose.

"Dang Fang you need to show me how to do that!" Gazzy said amazed by my strength.

I smiled then ran to Max. She was crumpled up in a ball in the corner.

I gently slide her body out and she whimpered in pain.

She gazed up at me with the most helpless look she has ever had.

Her face was badly bruised and was bleeding heavily.

She stared at me then said "I can't do this!"

I looked her straight in the eye and said "Yes you can, I love you."

Iggy and I layed her on a bed and patched her up.

"Feel better Maxie?" I asked.

She groaned and rolled on her side.

I slid onto the bed with her and comforted her.

The last words before she was asleep was "I love you, Fang."

"I love you too Max" I whispered in her ear.

"I will always love you,"

* * *

Awwwww how sweet is that!!!! please review what you think of the ending of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**FangPOV**

I knew we didn't have much time. We had to get out of there, fast.

I let Max and the flock rest for an hour to gain back thier strength. When Max woke up she was still weak but she understood that we needed to get out of Itex. I gently woke up the rest and we gathered supplies.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" everyone squealed as we charged out the door.

We ran down the hall dogdeing erasers and whitecoats. At the end of the hall we were cornered by the vicious erasers.

I snapped a kick in one's jaw and he sliced his claws threw my back. _Damn it_ i thought as warm pulsing blood soaked into my shirt.

The eraser chuckled and punched Angel in the stomach. Angel drew back in pain and I blocked her from another blow.

_Fang we are out numbered!!!! _Angel screamed in my head.

_I know, just improvise! _I replied.

Then I saw Angel smile as all the erasers stoped fighting, dropped thier guns and fell to the ground.

I laughed _Thanx Angel, _and crushed one of thier heads with the heal of my boot.

Then I noticed something unusual, where was Max?

I glanced around franticly staring in every direction.

I spied her down the hall being held in a headlock by an eraser.

_Angel find a window and get everyone out! I will get Max! _

She nodded and ran down the hall with the rest of the flock.

I sprinted toward the eraser holding Max and kicked him in the gut.

Suprised the eraser drew back and looked me in the eye.

"Stay the hell away from her!" I said in a steel voice before knocking him unconcious.

I gazed down at Max, she had fallen onto the ground.

"I think the eraser broke my ankle." she exclaimed but that wouldnt stop me from saving her.

I slung her gently in my arms. Then before any of the erasers could act quick enough I bolted towards the window.

Grasping Max tightly against my chest I flew out after the rest of the flock.

_We were safe again, we were finally safe again._

* * *

_....._**For now....... hahaha! so how do you like the book so far? R&R!!! And review and tell me if you want some more FAXNESS!!!! and I promise the Niggy will be here soon! review and tell me is it bad, good, needs more FAXNESS???**


	6. Chapter 6

**MAXPOV**

_Ughhh what the hell happened! I feel like crap!_

I tried to re-adjust but a shock of pain creeped up my ankle. I whimpered_. Where am I_? I was on a bed that was what I knew but I also knew I wasnt in Itex.

I tried to move my ankle again but an even worse sensation of pain shocked me.

"Maxie if you keep moving it then it will never heal." I deep and familar voice said.

"Fang?" I groaned "Where am I?"

"Don't worry the flock is safe and asleep, we are at a hotel."

I tried to sit up but I was to weak.

"Maxie just calm down everything is alright, you should get some more rest." he said sweetly.

I shot a glare at him and layed back on the pillow.

"Is my ankle broken?" I asked though that was the least of my worries.

"Yea, but me and Iggy patched it up." he said and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Now really Max you should sleep."

Our eyes met and I smiled "I love you Fang!"

He smiled and bent down to my face. His lips brushed mine. "I love you too." He gasped as I began kissing him. He shifted onto the bed with me and held me against his chest. We stopped kissing and I layed there in his arms.

**FangPOV**

_I loved Max sooo much_. I thought as I saw her eyes flutter close.

After a few minutes she was sound asleep and I heard a giggle across the room. I gently slide out of the bed and glanced over to see Gazzy and Nugde watching me.

I gave them a glare and they just smiled.

Then Angel shot up from her bed and so did Nugde.

"Awww Gazzy gross!!!" they screamed as they held thier noses and ran to get the air fresheners. And when I looked at Gazzy he had a proud smile on his face.

"Hey Nugde how are you feeling?" I asked running after her.

"Great!" she said with a smile "Thanks for getting me out of there!"

I nodded and went back to Max's bed.

She was staring at me and holding her nose.

"It was Gazzy." I said and she nodded.

"Help me up." She pleaded.

I gently scooted her to the edge of the bed and guided her weight with my arm as she stood up.

She winced.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" I asked.

She nodded and stepped forward, her casted ankle clanked against the ground.

She pushed me away but I still stood by her side.

She took one more step forward and collapsed.

"Damn!" she mumbled as I pick her up and layed her on the bed.

"Don't worry you will heal soon." I said and winked.

She smiled the smile that she knew I loved and I just kissed her forehead and ran off to find the flock.

* * *

**Awwwww sooo sweet!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**that is all I have to say right now...**


	7. Chapter 7

**MAXPOV**

I layd in the bed thinking about Fang, Fang, Fang....

_God I loved him so much!!!!_

My thoughts were then interuppted by a shock of pain in my ankle.

I tilted my head to see my what was blocking my ankle from any movement.

Laughter burst through me when I saw the neon pink cast that the flock had written all over.

Angel skipped into the room to the other end of the my bed and sat down.

"Hi sweetie," I said with a huge grin.

"Max...How did they find us?" she asked sweetly.

"Ummm.... I'm not sure sweetie but it won't happen again, I promise."

She smiled and picked a marker out of her pocket.

"uh....Angel what is that for?" I asked as she restricted my cast onto the bed and began drawing.

_Damn she is strong!_

"I know I am..." Angel said with a devilish grin.

Fang causully walked in.

"Hey Maxie," He said.

"Ummm...Fang where are the rest of the flock?" I asked noticing he didn't have anyone.

"Oh Gazzy is gettin' some food and Nugde and Iggy went out to fly."

"But--" I began and he cut me off and said, "They promised not to go far..."

"Fine." I said giving in to his soft brown eyes.

**NugdePOV**

Iggy and I sat in a tree with our wings spread out.

"Iggy..." I began and He just pulled me in with his wing and we began kissing.

He pressed his lips onto mine and I scooted into his lap. "I,Love you." I whispered between gasps.

Our kissing slowed and I nustled his chest. His wings wrapped around me as we stopped kissing.

"We should go back..." I said painfully.

_God I loved that!_

I thought as we jumped off the branch and began to fly back.

"I love you too." He whispered into my ear before he took off towards the hotel.

* * *

**K sooo how was the Niggy please review and tell me if you liked the Niggy!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

MAXPOV

Thoughts swirled through my head.

_Where were Iggy and Nugde..._

_I love Fang..._

I sighed as Gazzy burst through the door.

"I got food!" He screamed and Angel jumped.

"YAY!" She squealed as she ripped the large bag of food from Gazzy's grasp.

I couldn't help but laugh. They were practically jumping off the walls.

"Fang where is---" I began and he said "I'm on it dont worry."

I smiled and he headed to the door when Iggy ran in.

Iggy ran into Fang knocking them both to the ground. Then Nugde skipped in and stared at Iggy and Fang who were on the ground.

"What did I miss?!" She giggled and walked past them.

I let Fang pick me up bridal style and lay me on a couch. As the rest of the flock gathered on the carpet in front of me.

We chowed down for hours, talking, eating, and fooling around.

Gazzy had 10 hamburgers, Nudge had 4 salads, I had 6 hamburgers and so did Angel, Iggy and Fang.

I sighed, my empty stomach was now full and I felt better than I had before.

"Fang, help me up." I said and he walked over to my side.

"Ready?" He asked as he gripped my waist. I nodded and in one swift movement he had me standing up right.

I winced as I stepped forward.

_The cast was so damn heavy! _

I slowly made it across the room and reached my bed.

I smiled and hugged Fang.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered in my ear then kissed my forehead_. _

_Everything will be alright. Right? _I thought as I slid into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review!!!!! I am begging here!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MAXPOV**

I woke up to find Fang holding me. I cuddled closer into his chest and sighed.

His eyes popped open and he turned onto his back.

"How do you feel Miss. Maxie?" He said in a joking tone.

I pulled myself onto my feet and held the rail of the bed amazed at how much better I felt.

He sat up and clapped.

I laughed at his humor.

"I want to go for a fly." I blurted out without even thinking it through.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asked as he slipped into some jeans.

"Yea I'm ready." I said and spread my wings.

**FangPOV**

I helped Max out the window and we glided through the wind.

I watched her hair spin in the air as we raced for hours.

We landed in a tree and kissed.

Her bruises were fading and her cuts were healed.

_Thank god we can heal fast!!!!_

She sat in my lap and we stared out at the sky.

"Fang," her sweet voice broke the silence.

"We can't stay for too long, they found us once and they are bound to find us again."

"I know, I know." I mumbled.

She just sat in silence then said "Lets head back to the hotel and check on the flock." and she leaped into the air.

I smiled and raced after her.

**AngelPOV**

_Where are Max and Fang?_ I thought as I hopped out of bed.

_Oh well! _I shrugged and changed into a pink little dress.**(Check out my profile to see the dress!)**

I walked around the hotel room to find the window open.

_They went out to fly!!! Dang why couldn't they have brought me!!!_

I shrugged it off and walked over to the stereo.

**NugdePOV**

_Blah blah blah, _

_zip your lips like a padlock, _

_and meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox._

_Damn!!! What is that noise!!! _I thought as I covered my ears with my pillow.

The song was ringing throughout the room. It was Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha.

I ran out of bed to find Gazzy and Iggy huddled under a bunch of pillows.

"Nugde!!! STOP THE MUSIC!!!" They screamed.

I ran to the stereo and found Angel sitting crisscross on the carpet singing along to the music.

I ripped the plug out of the wall and Angel frowned at me.

"Damn Angel are you trying to go deaf!!!!" I said as she stood up and walked away frowning.

A knock came from the door and I ran to it.

I opened the door to find the manager of the hotel scowling at me.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled as he strided in the door past me.

Max and Fang glided through the window laughing.

When they saw the scowling manager they stared at me.

"What the hell did you guys do now?"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ MY NEW BOOK YOU ARE THE ONE!!!!!! AND REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!!! ONCE AGAIN YOU GUYS HAVE ME BEGGING!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! please... for me...pretty please....**

**MAXPOV**

The manager lectured us for hours then kicked us out of the hotel.

"Where do we go now Max?" Angel asked sweetly as we headed ou the lobby.

_Damn! She is right where do we go?_

"Uhhh...Fang?" I said as I saw 3 black trucks park infront of the hotel.

"Yes Max." He replied then saw the 3 dark black vans with tons of erasers running out of them.

_Damn! How did they find us...Again!_

The erasers had big guns and they out numbered us.

"Run!" Gazzy yelled as we dropped our luggage and ran to the elevator.

"Iggy get Angel and Gazzy upsairs!"

"NOW!" I added as the erasers ran into the lobby.

The erasers stared us down through the crowd and aimed thier guns.

"Everyone down!" I yelled as the erasers began shooting.

Screams filled the room and they just got louder as the erasers became full wolf.

"Hey dogs over here!" I taunted and flung out my wings.

Thier eyes flashed red with anger.

One of the erasers jumped at me pushing me to the ground. The eraser clawed my back, ripping open my shirt and exposing my back. Tears of rage filled my eyes. _They won't have us, I will not let them!_

I rolled over and punched the eraser square in the face, breaking his jaw. The animal yelped in pain and I slung across the lobby.

I jumped to my feet spied out Fang holding another eraser in a headlock. I ran to Fang and kicked the eraser in his face knocking him unconcious.

I looked around at the lobby. People hidden under desks and chairs, eraser's lay either dead or unconcious on the ground. The lobby was destroyed and the peolpe just stare at Fang and I, our wings not our faces.

The manager gets up from behind his broken desk, his face red with anger.

_Uhhh... What does a girl do in a situation like this?_

He yanked his phone out of his ripped jean pocket and dialed in 911.

Fang and I stepped forward. "I wouldn't do that if i were you!" Fang laughed.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk..." I added as I ripped the phone out of his hand and flipped him on his back.

The Manager gasped in amazment as I crushed the phone with the heel of my shoe.

People all around ran out the doors screaming.

"We have to go before they come back." I said and Fang nodded. I slung my body out the door and jumped into the air lettimg the wind ruffle my wings.

Fang followed me and we found the rest of the flock perched on the roof of a near by house.

"Max, what would it be like if we were _normal_?" Angel asked as she stared into the sky.

I sat next to her, "Baby, we may not be normal but we can try."

She smiled as the flock and I just sat there, staring at the moon.

_What would it be like if we were normal? _Angel's question repeated through my mind.

A deep voice laughed from behind us "You are far from normal." It said and I flew into the air, turning around to see Ari and tons of erasers behind him.

"Hola Max." Ari laughed and his 'possy' of erasers did the same.

"What the heck! You freaks are like zits you keep coming back!" Nugde screamed and I couldn't help but laugh.

Ari glared at Nugde, "Ha Ha nice humor bird freak."

"Who are you calling bird freak, dog boy!" She snapped at him with her famous Nugde attitude.

Ari stepped forward about to hit Nugde when one of his friends behind him grabbed Ari's arm. Ari growled and the eraser whispered to him "The director wants them alive." Ari shrugged the eraser away and glared at Nugde.

_Ange here is the plan we are gonna fly to uhhh...Guatemala on my signal._

_Got it! _she replied and I began flying backwards slowly. The flock did the same and Ari crossed his arms.

"You're not going anywhere!" He yelled and we darted into the sky before he could catch us.

_Bring it on Itex, bring it on._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all you viewers ok so I just wanted to tell you guys I have two new books YAY!!! They are called Can I trust you and You are the One!!! Sooo please check them out!!! R&R!!!! Oh and I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to have a little Lovey-dovey scene for Max and Fang!!!! hahaha... **

**MAXPOV**

The flock and I were flying over Guatemala, everyone was laughing and enjoying the scenery.

"Max its sooooo pretty here!" Angel squealed as we peered down at the beach.

"Can we please stay for just a bit!"

"Ya can we!" Nugde begged.

_Damn, they are using their bambi eyes!_

"God you guys are killing me!" I laughed and we headed to the beach.

_Please dont let me regret this later!_

Worries began to eat me alive. _What if the erasers come back? Are the erasers waiting for us at the beach? Are we ever gonna be safe?_

I sighed.

"Look you guys need to stay safe and if there is any sign of danger take off." I announced to the flock.

Everyone nodded.

We landed at a small abandoned cove. Angel and Nudge took off towards the water, laughing like maniacs and Iggy and Gazzy began to climb the huge rocks that layed on the sand.

This left Fang and I cuddled together on the sandy beach.

I layed my head on his shoulder as exhaustion swept over me.

Fang leaned down and pecked my cheek.

I smiled and cuddled closer.

The temperture slowly began to drop as night set in. I spotted Angel and Nugde running up the beach towards us.

"Awwww!!!" They said and I jumped away from Fang. My cheeks began to burn in embarrassment.

_Why couldnt you guys just waited!_ I thought glaring at Angel.

Angel gave me an innocent smile "I am cold." She shivered.

I looked at Angel and Nudge, their hair was soaked and dripping and thier clothes stuck to their skin showing how emaciated they were.

We 'bird kids' eat twice as much as a 'normal' human and we still don't gain any weight.

I dried them off while Fang gave his shirt to Angel and his jacket to Nugde.

Angel ran around tripping over Fangs shirt, and I couldnt stop laughing. It was so big on her that even though it was a short sleeve on Fang It was almost a long sleeve on Angel.

Nudge slipped into the jacket. "Do you have a purple one. I dont like black stuff." she said frowning.

"Uhhh...Its not black Nudge its just a very dark purple." I said sarcasticly.

"Ha ha." she said sarcasticly to me "So funny."

I finished drying Angels hair I sat back down next to Fang.

Angel and Nugde sat beside us, followed by Iggy and Gazzy.

We sat there and stared at the stars, the oceans waves slowed down.

I watched a small crab crawl up the beach avoiding the waves. He reached a small rock and stopped. A large wave began building in the distance then washed up onto the beach and swept him away.

_With the crab, was our dreams of being normal. Once we got so close to being normal, then we were swept away. _

A tear escaped my eye.

_We will never be normal, we will always be different._

* * *

**Soooo.... how was it? good or bad? Do you like the crab scene:**

I watched a small crab crawl up the beach avoiding the waves. He reached a small rock and stopped. A large wave began building in the distance then washed up onto the beach and swept him away.

**This relates to the flocks dreams of being normal...soooo ya!!!!!!**

**So PLEASE REVIEW MY DANG BOOK!!!!!! PLEASE I AM BEGGING!!!!!!  
I SAID PLEASE SOOOO JUST PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**FangPOV**

The sun began to set as colors filled the sky.

I looked over at Max and saw her eyes flicker close.

_I guess we found our camping spot for tonight._

I slid my hand into Max's hand and closed my eyes.

I squeazed her hand slightly and I heard her give a muffled laugh.

_I hope our life stays this way._

_Too bad that is impossible for us avian hybrids._

As I layed there slowly drifting asleep I heard footsteps scatter across the beach.

My eyes shot open.

It was Iggy and Nugde they had run off once again.

_Something wierd is going on here._

I slid away from Max careful not to wake her and followed their footsteps.

I reached a very large rock when the footsteps stopped.

_What the hell is going on?!?_

I heard Nugde's girly laugh in the distance and snapped my head to the left.

With my amazingly accurate bird vision I spied out Nudge and Iggy on a rock. They were...making out.

_What the!?!?!?!_

I stood there, my mouth open wide.

As I slowly turned around and backed up I heard their kissing scene get more intense.

_Oh wow._

_Max will murder Iggy if I tell her this._

I slid back next to Max and she moaned in her sleep.

Half awake she scooted closer to me brushed her lips onto mine.

I could feel her grin against my lips.

"You better not break my heart." She whispered into my ear quietly and smiled.

"Never." I said and held her close to me.

**MAXPOV**

I layed in Fangs arms and couldn't stop smiling.

_He was the one._

_The one made for me._

_He wont leave me._

_And I wont leave him._

_We go together. Forever. _

* * *

**HEYYYYY!!!!! HOW WAS IT? GOOD BAD GREAT WONDERFUL?????????? PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER BOOKS TOO!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

******Hey viewers!!!! I am back!!! haha sorry I havent updated in a while, I had eye surgery (DUN DUN DUHHHH!!!) , then my computer got a virus (STUPID VIRUSES THEY ARE SO ANNOYING!) so i had trouble updating but as you can see I am doing my best!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!! DONT LET ANYTHING STOP YOU!!!! REVIEW THE DANG CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........please...... :) :) :) :) :) **

**MAXPOV**

I woke up tangled in Fangs long arms.

The sun was just beginning to rise so I guessed it was about 5 in the morning.

As I sat up, faint groans came from Fang.

"Max? Whats wrong?" He moaned sleepily.

"Shhh..." I whispered.

"Go back to sleep I am just gonna take a dip."

He nodded and layed back down onto the sand.

Even though he trusted me, I still felt his eyes watching me.

I laughed, "You don't trust me?"

Fang answered with a muffled chuckle.

I glanced around the ocean. Spying out any danger. _Nothing? I guess Mrs. Max the Protective's got a vacation!_

I slowly strided into the ocean. A chill crawled up my spine each step I took.

The water was chilly but it will have to do.

I sighed, took in a large gulp of air, then dived farther into the water.

I was neck deep in the chilly blue ocean. Sand squeazed between my toes, my wings slowly moved back and forth in the water.

It was so calm. The waves beckoned me to go farther in.

I walked forward. Closer and closer till my head was submerged in the icy blue waves.

**NudgePOV**

Iggy and I were snuggled together in the sand.

_We had kissed last night._

_It felt so amazing._

_I loved him._

He was sound asleep next to me.

I smiled, everything is perfect. Just perfect.

My eyes slowly slid back shut when I heard a loud splash of water.

Out of instinct I tensed up.

_Dont ruin my day! Not today! _My mind begged as I wriggled away from Iggy's sleeping body.

I stood up and walked over to the rest of the flock. I counted 4 sleeping bodies.

I knew Max was probably out for a dip but then who was missing?

_Ok so there is Iggy, check! Me, check. Gazzy, check. Max, check. Fang, check._

_Oh my god! Angel???_

I mentally screamed as I searched were she had slept that night.

All I found was a rock with a small note attached to it.

Tears welled in my eyes.

I opened the note and screamed.

**MAXPOV**

As I floated through the water I heard a blood curtling scream.

It was Nugde.

I shot into the air and flew as fast as I could back to the beach.

When I reached the beach I saw Nugde.

Her face was streaked with tears as her legs buckled from under her and she fell onto the ground.

By now everyone was awake and staring at Nugde in confusion.

I kneeled at her side as she continued to cry.

"Nugde! Calm down, whats wrong?" I exclaimed.

She said nothing and continued to cry.

I sat her up and she held her hand out to me.

In her hand lay a small crumpled up piece of paper.

I grasped it tightly and scanned the flock.

_Angel. She was missing. Suddenly I knew what this was about._

I slowly opened up the note and began to read.

_Dear Flock,_

_I am sorry, but I must go. I am leaving the flock. Forever. Do not come to find me this is my choice. I choose to be normal. You will not change my mind. I love you guys but I cant do this anymore. I dont wanna be different I want to be normal. Do not come to find me. Trying to find me will change nothing. I am done with being on the run. I am sorry but I must go. Goodbye flock...Forever. I will miss you._

_Love, Angel._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! haha so REVIEW NOW! please! please please! I know its such a cliff hanger but i will update as soon as I can!!!!! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK heyyy viewers! I just wanna say I am sorry if I spelled Nudge wrong, In my defense I am not a good speller. Oh and THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!! PLEASE KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MAXPOV**

Tears trickled down my face.

_Angel was gone._

_My baby was gone._

_And she wasn't coming back._

_This cannot be happening!_

The whole flock stared speechless at me.

"Ummm...Ok guys, Angel has...left...to find Itex... and become..._normal_." I choked out as calm as I could but frankly I was on the verge of a panic attack.

Gazzy began to cry out "NO! she wouldn't do that! she wouldn't leave us!"

I didn't know what to do.

My baby had left and our world was falling apart.

"We have to find her!" Nudge mumbled.

"She is six! She cant make this decision!" Iggy added.

They were right. Yes, she was mature for her age, but she doesn't know what Itex will do. They could kill her.

I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it onto the sand.

Anger flowed through my veins.

_No no no no! damnit! ughhh!_

_I had made my decision. _

_Time for our short vacation to end!_

"We _will _go to Itex. We _will_ find her. And we _will_ get her back." I said in a low pitched steel voice as I gently helped Nudge up.

Iggy calmed Gazzy and Nudge down as I went over the plan with Fang.

"We are going to go back to Mexico to find the Itex headquarters. Hopefully we will be there in time before Angel makes the worst decision of her life." I sighed and scooted into Fangs lap.

Fang nodded and kissed the top of my head gently.

I laid back onto his chest as he slowly began to rock me in his arms.

_Damn he knew how to make me feel better._

Butterflies filled my stomach and my cheeks burned.

Fang smiled "Did you know that you are beautiful when you are embarrassed."

I laughed and lightly hit his arm.

I bit my lip. _There is no time for romance. Not now._

As if Fang had read my mind he nodded as I slid out of his lap and stood up.

By then Iggy had Gazzy and Nudge somewhat calmer but you could still see the hurt in their eyes.

Iggy was just plain emotionless. I couldnt read his eyes like I usually was able too. It must be Angel. He loved her. We all did. She was our little...angel.

I walked over to them, Fang was right behind me.

"Its time to go." Fang sighed and spread out his ink black wings.

Gazzy shot into the air. Iggy took Nudge's hand and they took off into the air too.

_What? Iggy and Nudge? What the?_

With a shocked expression my gaze trailed to Fang.

"I will tell you on the way." Fang laughed and we took to the air.

* * *

Sooo how was it??? good????bad?????? REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! I will update soon!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
